


The Daltons - Nightmares

by Niky_94



Category: Les Nouvelles Aventures de Lucky Luke | The New Adventures of Lucky Luke (Cartoon)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Comfort, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niky_94/pseuds/Niky_94
Summary: Niky Dalton has a terrible nightmare. To her luck, big brother Joe is there to cuddle her back to sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the tv show "The New Adventures of Lucky Luke" by Xilam Animation.

“Joe! Joe!” Niky flailed in her sleep, screaming.  
“Niky, wake up!” Joe exclaimed, putting his hands on her shoulders and shaking her, trying to wake her up.  
Finally, the girl opened her eyes, and sat up. She looked around, scared and disoriented. She brought her brother into focus, and shivered. “J-Joe...”  
“I'm here, kid...” he said softly, sitting on the bed next to her and laying a hand on her shoulder. “What's wrong, are you all right?” he asked, worried.  
Niky nodded, trembling. “W-what happened?”  
“You had a nightmare.” the man explained.  
“Oh... Yeah, right...” she stuttered.  
She couldn't calm down, so Joe put an arm around her shoulders. “Gee, what scared you so much? What have you dreamt?”  
Niky shook her head. “Nothing. Don't worry...” she said miserably.  
He smiled. “Come on,” he encouraged her “tell me all about it.”  
She sighed. “I... dreamt about you, Joe...”  
Her brother nodded his head “You said my name.”  
“I did?”  
Joe nodded again. “Well... You yelled it, to be more exact...” The girl shivered, and he held her close. “Come on, tell me what happened...”  
She shrugged. “I dreamt...” she shivered again, and closed her eyes “I dreamt about you deciding to hit a bank with d-dynamiye...”  
The man looked at her. “With dynamite?” He couldn't get it. Then, all of a sudden, he understood, and let out a weak moan “Like Pa'...”  
Niky nodded her head. “I tried to convince you not to, but... but you didn't listen, Joe... And then... then...” She covered her face with her hands, and busted out in tears “It all blew up, Joe!”   
Joe hugged her tight. He wasn't used of being that nice, but he couldn't stand to see his little sister scared like that. “Oh, Niky...”  
The girl hid her face against his neck. “Please, Joe,” she begged “...don't... don't...” She couldn't finish her phrase.  
Her brother hugged her tighter. “I won't.” he assured her “I promise...”  
She leaned her head on his chest, trembling.  
“It's all right, little one...” Joe whispered, caressing her hair.  
Niky sniffled. “I thought... It seemed so real... I'm sorry, Joe...”  
The bandit looked at her, confused. “Why are you apologising?”  
His sister dried her tears with her pyjamas' sleeve. “Well, I woke you up... because of a nightmare... that's dumb.”  
“Not at all.” he said, smiling. He took and handkerchief from the night table, and gave it to the girl. “Here, blow.”  
“Thanks.” Niky muttered. She took the handkerchief, dried her face and blew her nose.  
Joe smiled again. “Better?” She nodded, and he grinned. “Good. Come, now,” he said, standing up and moving away the blankets “back to sleep, kid.”  
Niky obeyed, and thrust herself under the covers.  
Joe looked at her: finally, she had calmed herself. He got close to his sister, and gave her a kiss n her forehead. “Goodnight, little one.”  
The girl looked at him. “Uhm, Joe? Come here, there's something I need to say to you...”  
He did so and, when he least expected, she sat up straight and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Thank you, big brother...”  
Joe laughed and hugged her back. “No need to say it, my child... I will always be here for you...”


End file.
